


Frustrated

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's been feeling nothing but horny lately, and decides to wear vibrating panties for the day. People soon start to catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Skye bit her lip as she sat on the couch in the main room of the base. It was getting late, so most people had gone to bed, which was why Skye found herself there. She had always been loud when it came to sex, and masturbating was no exception. She had worn vibrating panties in all day and must have come four times at least. The first time she came was in her room, she had just put the panties on and thought she should try them out. It didn't take long until she was writhing on the bed, drenching the panties. The next time was when she was in the computer room and no one was around. After that she had gone to watch Bobbi spar with another agent, and had set the vibrations to maximum and quickly came. The last time was a couple of hours ago in a nearby stairwell. Skye put her hand into her pocket and turned the vibrator onto it's slowest setting. She let her head fall back as she felt her pussy start to moisten again. However, she was in no mood to wait and quickly turned it up to it's next setting, biting her lip as she felt her nipples harden.

"Hey Skye" She heard someone say bubbly.

She opened her eyes to see May, Bobbi and Simmons had just walked in. They went over to the T.V. to turn it on and look at the news, Simmons and Bobbi on the other couch, while May sat with her. Damn it, she thought to herself. When she saw no one looking, she reached into her pocket and frowned when she could no longer feel the device. She searched the couch for it, but it seemed to have completely disappeared.

"Have you lost something?" May questioned.

"Uh, no. No" Skye replied.

The vibrator was still pulsing in her panties, even on a low setting it wouldn't be too long until she came. She was about to get up to leave when she felt the vibrations suddenly get harder, and let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay, Skye?" Bobbi asked.

"Y-yeah, just a cramp" Skye told her.

By now her panties were wet, and she expected that her nipples could be seen through her thin blouse. She was in deep thought when the vibrator seemed to get turned up another notch, causing her to squeal lightly. What the hell was going on, she asked herself. She looked to her side and frowned when she saw May's hand in her pocket. May turned to her with a smirk and suddenly the vibrator was turned up again. By now she could actually hear the vibrations and could tell that she was beginning to get close.

"Leave and I stop" May whispered.

Before Skye could even think about her options, May had turned the vibrator up again, giving Skye her answer. She shifted her legs slightly, pushing the vibrator in further until she felt the device touch her clit and couldn't help but moan. She looked to see if the others had heard, but they seemed to interested in the T.V. Skye, bit her lip to stop herself from crying out again as she felt herself get close, her thighs trembling.

"Come" May commanded.

"ooh...Oh...OHHH" Skye cried, as she came on her panties, trembling.

Once her senses had returned, she could see Bobbi and Simmons smugly smiling from across the room.

"No need to stop now, May" Bobbi told her.

"Let's see how many times you can make her come" Simmons suggested.

"Sounds like fun" May stated, as she dipped her hand into Skye's jeans.


End file.
